


Provocation

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work at the DEO, Alex and Astra return to their apartment to prepare for a night out. But when Alex sees Astra in tight leather pants, she just can't keep her hands off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous tumblr prompt: Supercat or General Danvers (Alextra) where Kara or Alex find Cat or Astra in leather and are completely dumbfounded and maybe a little turned on. Pretty please.
> 
> I picked General Danvers b/c I want to see Astra in leather. Deep, I know.

“Hey, do you mind if I take the bathroom first?” asked Alex as she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Astra.

“Go ahead,” said Astra, already heading for the bedroom.

By the time Alex emerged from the bathroom, Astra had changed out of her DEO-standard polo shirt and slacks and was zipping up a clean pair of pants.

Black leather pants, that is, which perfectly hugged her ass.

She’d left the bedroom door open and was facing away from it, as though she had wanted Alex to walk in on her like that.

Better yet, she was topless.

Alex froze in place, staring, her hand still on the bathroom door.

Astra turned, and Alex watched her as though in slow-motion—the play of muscles in her back, her hair flowing as it moved, the subtle bounce of her breasts. Alex swallowed, overcome by a sudden heat.

Astra took in Alex’s expression and raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

“Uh-huh,” was the best Alex could manage.

“Good.” And with that Astra turned back towards the bed.

Alex watched as Astra put on a bra. It was a simple one, black and satiny, and she couldn’t help but think of it under her hands, Astra squirming at her touch… but then she remembered that she had to get ready as well.

“Maybe it’s a good thing we’re going somewhere after this,” said Alex, passing Astra and rummaging through her closet.

“And why is that?”

“Because I really want to rip those pants off of you and have my way with you right now, but your butt looks so good in them it would be a shame to deprive myself of that sight.”

“Mmm.” Astra leaned over Alex. “There will be time for that later.” She licked the edge of Alex’s ear, sending a shiver through Alex’s body, then caught her as she wobbled.

“You’re not making this any easier,” said Alex. “We’re running out of time, and some of us don’t have super speed.”

Astra kissed Alex’s temple at that, but pulled away and let her continue looking through her clothing.

“Humans.”

“Kryptonians.”

Alex felt Astra’s eyes on her as she dressed, and stayed facing her closet to hide her blush. She was half tempted to dress up to match Astra, but they were just going to trivia night at a bar with some friends… and she didn’t own leather pants, anyway. But she did have her favorite pair of jeans and that leather jacket that made her look almost butch, with a ‘recruiter’ tank top from National City Pride, which would have to do.

She turned around to see Astra lounging on their bed, having added a flowing burgundy blouse to the ensemble.

“Finally!” said Astra, pushing herself instantly upright with all the grace afforded by her powers. “You know, we would have plenty of time if you would just let me fly you there…”

Alex shook her head, alarmed. “Nope, nu-uh, no way. We can’t risk revealing to the world that there are more Kryptonians out there. Not yet.”

“Relax,” said Astra, “it was a joke.” She kissed Alex on the lips, softly, tenderly.

At another time such a kiss would have been enough, but by now Alex was itching for more. She ran her hand down Astra’s back and over those deliciously tight leather pants, grabbed her butt and squeezed.

Astra’s mouth opened and in went Alex’s tongue, the kiss turning frantic. Alex leaned in, pushed one thigh up between Astra’s legs, squeezed again. She pulled away from the kiss, took Astra’s earlobe in her mouth, and licked, making Astra gasp yet again. She bit down, just a little… then pulled away completely and headed for the door.

Astra glared at her for a moment before adjusting her clothing a little. “You will pay for that later, _human_.”

Alex grinned. “I’m counting on it, _General_.”


End file.
